The present invention relates to a method of operating an internal-combustion engine having one or more cylinders. More particularly, the invention provides an apparatus and method for improving the cold start warm-up characteristics and fuel distribution of an internal-combustion engine.
It is well known in the art that cold start warm-up characteristics can be improved by the use of a water-heated intake manifold. However, water-heated intake manifolds have several disadvantages, one of which is the length of time necessary for warming the water in the engine to heat the intake manifold.